


950 F.M.

by tachibanamei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nail Polish, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, i haven't written in over a year please be nice, kageyama likes painting his nails, okay thats enough tags i'll add more if needed, oooh mild swearing courtsey hinata boke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanamei/pseuds/tachibanamei
Summary: Kageyama likes painting his nails during off season.Hinata learns how to do it for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	950 F.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoon_n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_n/gifts).



> dedicated to my lovely friend [nico](https://twitter.com/93KENMA), whose idea this originally was and i added onto. i love you and i hope you enjoy this!

"Hey, hey Kageyama! Kageyama-kun! Kageyama Tobiooooo" Hinata yells as he walks into the apartment, lightly dropping the grocery bags into the kitchen before looking around for his best friend.

"In here!" Kageyama's voice comes faintly from the bedroom, and Hinata follows the sound.

"Yo! What's up?" Hinata asks as he throws himself onto the bed, face burying into the pillows. 

"Oi! Hinata! Dumbass! Watch where you're going." Kageyama says picking something up from next to Hinata's hand.

The orange haired man looks up and sees Kageyama holding a small bottle filled with black liquid. Nail polish.

"Ahhhh sorry! Are you painting your nails?" He asks, perking up and looking over in curiosity. 

"Hmm" Kageyama replies "I do it whenever the season gets over. My sister did them for me after my first professional season, and I guess the habit just stayed." He said hands expertly painting his pinky finger. 

Hinata nodded, a short sound of understanding leaving his lips. He watched as Kageyama finished painting his left hand, and then spoke up. 

"Ah say… Kageyama" he started, voice a little cautious "Can I… Can I paint your other hand?" 

Kageyama looked over at Hinata, eyes wide looking back at him expectantly. Sighing, he put the brush back in the bottle and passed it over to the shorter man. 

"Fine. But don't you dare mess them up, dumbass." Hinata grinned, eyes turning into tiny crescents. 

"Don't worry Kageyama-kun! I will make sure your nails look amazing!" 

\--

Well, it was safe to say that the nails… Did not look amazing. While Kageyama's left hand looked absolutely perfect, his right hand looked messy like a small kid trying (and failing) to colour in between the lines. 

Hinata groaned, hands reaching to pull at his hair in frustration. 

"I just don't get it! Why is it so hard?" He muttered under his breath, glaring at the bottle of nail polish as if it had betrayed him.

Kageyama smirked, eyes filled with unspoken fondness "Dumbass I told you not to mess them up. Go grab the acetone and a few cotton rounds from the bathroom, let me fix them." 

Hinata groaned yet again and got off the bed dragging his feet towards the bathroom, silently vowing to learn how to paint nails before the season started again. 

\-- 

It had been about two weeks since Hinata had made his vow and he was making little to no process. He had first approached Natsu, hoping that she could give him some tips and she had bluntly shut him down, eyes rolling and told him to “Get over yourself and just ask Kageyama-san out already.” 

Hinata did not appreciate that dig at his seemingly never-ending crush on his best friend. 

Next, he tried to approach Yachi for help. Unfortunately for him, she was far too busy as a college senior to even be able to talk to him on the phone for more than 5 minutes, and Hinata really didn’t want to steal any free time that she would’ve managed to make for herself.

(He even for a brief moment thought of texting Nice, but quickly shot down the idea.)

And so Hinata turned to the only place he knew held all the answers to such questions, Youtube.

\--

Kageyama picked the volleyball up and stared at his chipping nail polish. He really needed to re-do them. His phone buzzed at the bench, snapping him out of his reverie. Shaking his hair and one hand reaching out to wipe the sweat on his forehead, he dropped the ball into the bin and picked up his phone.

“Oh Hinata’s calling” he murmured to himself, a smile unconsciously gracing his face.

“What’s up?” He asked, upon picking up the phone. “Where am I? At the gym. Hmm I was practicing my serves with the team. Oh, dinner? I was planning on ordering some take-out. Shut up, I do eat healthy! Yeah yeah whatever, come over around 9. Mhm yeah see you, bye dumbass.” 

“Oi, Kageyama, what’re you smiling about?” Hoshiumi asked, reaching across from Kageyama for a towel. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hirugami chuckled “It was probably Hinata on the phone.” Hoshiumi snorted. “Of course it was.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and started packing up his things. “Whatever, I don’t have a chance with him anyway. I’m leaving. Bye, see you guys tomorrow!” He threw a wave over his shoulder and walked out of the gymnasium.

\--

“Kageyama, pass me the salt please. It's over there by your left! Thank you.” 

Kageyama watched the orange hair boy’s back, as he maneuvered around the black-haired boy's kitchen easily, as if it were his own. (‘It might as well be, honestly’ he thought to himself. ‘Hinata cooks way more often in this kitchen than I do anyway’)

“Hey Tobio?” Hinata called, startling the younger at the sudden use of his first name. “What… What colours of nail-polish do you own?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh black mostly. But, I think I have blue, orange and purple somewhere too. Why? You want me to paint your nails?” He internally giggled at the idea of getting to paint the older’s nails.

“Ah no… I kinda… wanted to paint your nails again? If that’s okay?” 

Kageyama blinked. Once. Twice. 

“Uh yeah of course that’s okay… let me go take off the one I have on right now while you finish up with dinner?” Hinata’s smile grew wider than Kageyama has ever seen it, an enthusiastic “Yeah sure!” and giggle escaping his mouth. 

\--

The base coats go on well, and Hinata internally lets out a sigh of relief. He really did not want to fuck this up. 

Truth be told, he was feeling extremely nervous, given the way Kageyama was watching his every move intently and it made him want to do even better. 

Hinata had been practicing nail art for about a month or so now and it was safe to say he had gotten pretty decent at it. He had bribed Bokuto and Atsumu to let him practice on them once a week and the results had been getting better and better each week. 

And now, it was the moment of truth, as Hinata slowly put on the top coat, making sure not to disturb the blue and orange volleyball design on Kageyama’s fingers. 

“So? What do you think?” Hinata asked, voice small. Kageyama just stared at the nails, eyes bulging out a little like they did back in highschool when he really wanted a taste of Hinata’s curry bun. 

“They… You learnt this? In just a month?” Kageyama asked, eyes still trained on his nails, voice coming out in barely a whisper. 

“Ah yeah… I watched a bunch of youtube tutorials and then had to buy Bokuto-san and ‘Tsumu dinner for a week in return for letting me practice on their nails.But, I wanted to do this for you.” He rubbed the back of his head, voice a little sheepish.

Kageyama finally looked up, eyes bright and he leaned forward capturing the orange-haired man in a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry, I know that was probably out of place and you definitely don’t even like me like that but I just… I don’t know any other way to make you understand how grateful I am. These look absolutely amazing, Shouyou. Thank you so much.”

Hinata frowned, and Kaeyama’s eyes dimmed a little. 

“What do you mean I definitely don’t like you like that? As if I haven't liked you since highschool.”

Kageyama gaped, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out “E-excuse me?”

“Ah shut up Kageyama-kun and kiss me again. And don’t you dare ruin that nail art, understand?”

\--

(Kageyama walks into practice the next day proudly showing off his new nails that his boyfriend did for him and Hinata walks in with a small bruise blooming under his ear and pretty black nails to match his boyfriend.)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhh kagehina soulmates! hope you enjoyed this please leave kudos + comments. thank u too nico and dee for their gentle support in motivating me to write! mwah love you.
> 
> songs for this fic aka what i listened too while writing but have no connection to this fic At All.  
> [950 (Fish A.M) by Back Seat Restraint](https://open.spotify.com/track/7kgS1VdmRBO74B0mORqgob?si=CUVlwlyyTzyrcKzwTg1sPQ)  
> [ Martini Blue by DPR Live](https://open.spotify.com/track/7zDu3l7DDlfSlt20YMKkWo)  
> [ RUNNIN' BACK by LEEBADA](https://open.spotify.com/track/29mkvZQbLnBNJD7wQRYLPj)  
> [ call u up by mira](https://open.spotify.com/track/25xCqeo2rdmegglkyFH4Xv)


End file.
